Questions Finally Answered
by BrittanyMiller329
Summary: Alvin and his brothers start asking my sisters and I about the missing part of our past before the orphanage and finding Olivia.The trip to Australia also comes near will the silence be broken or not! The rivalry between us and the other two bands heat up
1. Chapter 1

Questions Finally Answered

Ch 1

"Opening Up After So Long"

Sunday night I was studying for my exams and just couldn't seem to concentrate. Alvin's words in my mind continued to repeat.

'What is so bad about your past that you can't seem to tell me? What have you lost your trust in me or something? Britt I'm your boyfriend how am I supposed to understand if you have a whole piece of your past missing? Why can't you just open up and tell me? Britt are you listening to me? Fine then be like that see if I care!'

I stared at my cell of Alvin and I with our lips locked and the smile I had on my face. Then I grabbed my locket I wore when I got bigger and opened it staring down at my parents' faces as they held me. Jeanette, and Eleanor in their arms. Then tears rolled down my cheeks as those awful memories returned. I heard the gunshots and saw my parents' still, cold, bodies on the floor bleeding. Then my mother's hand raising and grabbing me with her last dying breath.

'Always know that your father and I love you so much my Brittany. Promise me you will keep your baby sisters safe and get away so the hunter can't get you 3. Brittany promise me you won't let anything happen to them; I love you my darling. Goodbye!'

Then her eyes closed and her chest fell for the last time. Then the hunter returned and spotted me. He ran after me and tried to grab me but I slipped out of my shirt leaving me in nothing but my diaper, bonnet, and booties. Then I grabbed both my sisters and got as far away as possible with them. Then Olivia found us and we collapsed into her hands out of breath and starving!'

There was a knock on my door and I heard Alvin's voice.

"Britt are you crying in there? Brittany answer me its me Alvin. Brittany? If you don't answer this door I'm coming in Brittany."

I dropped my locket to the floor and cried into my pillow as those painful memories poured back into my mind! He entered and picked up my locket and stroked my forehead gently.

"Brittany is this locket of your parents holding you 3 in their arms? Brittany please answer me I'm really starting to get concerned. Will you please talk to me for once in your life communicate with me. I love you and know you haven't been honest with me about your past! Britt look up and listen to me."

I knew he was concerned and wiped the tears from my eyes and gazed into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Fine you win. "

I sat up and looked at him.

"Yes that locket is me, Jeanette, and Eleanor with our parents. Well when we were a happy family living in the forest of Australia. Until we were about 5 months old that is. We went to gather nuts and berries for dinner one afternoon and everything was fine until our father smelled something dangerous in the air. Then we heard the gunshots and our parents dropped their baskets and grabbed the 3 of us. Our father was running behind our mother and had Jeanette clenched in his arms trying to get back in our house. We heard a gun shot and heard our father scream out in pain.

_Drifting back to the tragic day all our happiness ended and we were forced to fend for ourselves as tears rolled down my cheeks as I reminisced to that awful day!_

"_**Grab Jeanette and get out of here. I'll be fine just make sure you and the girls get to the house safely. Mom grabbed Jeanette from dad's arms and he fell to the ground after Jeanette was in her arms. I grabbed Eleanor because she started to cry into my pink shirt. Then another gun shot or two rang and mommy handed Jeanette to me. We ran into a bush and hid until the gunshots stopped. I sniffed the air and left my sisters under the bush to go and see if I could find our mother. I did find her and tapped her and she grabbed me with the little strength she had and asked in her last dying breath.**_

"_**My Brittany promise mommy and daddy you will take care of your sisters! Farewell my darling always know we love you!" At that point in my life I knew I had to protect my sisters and before her eyes closed she handed me a small bag saying. "This will help you not to forget how much you 3 meant to us and hopefully understand when you're older why we sacrificed our lives for you 3 our everything!!" Then her eyes closed and I started to cry. A hunter spotted me and had me but I slipped away from his grasp and grabbed my 2 younger sisters with only my diaper, bonnet, and baby booties. Then the hunter spotted all 3 of us and I ran as fast as my paws could carry me until I just couldn't run anymore and all 3 of us collapsed and Olivia found us."**_

I broke down in tears on him and he held me tightly stroking my forehead gently.

"Its ok Britt I'm here let it out. I know you had a rough childhood and understand why it took you so long to open up to me. Don't you feel better now that you talked to me? Doesn't it feel better to finally communicate with me? Now that you told me about your past I understand why you cry all the time on your birthday cause you witnessed both your parents killed by hunters and had to fend for yourselves! Then that awful orphanage….but after all the hard times now you have me and all the love I have to give you. And also your birthday present if you'll put your finger out and close your eyes."

I looked at him and stared into his eyes staring at me and he wiped the tears from my eyes and stroked my cheek. I closed my eyes and put up my hand and felt it slide on my ring finger on my right hand. Then he looked and said.

"You can open them now Britt. Happy Birthday sweetie I know it's a little late but the promotions and shooting our movie kind of interrupted me giving it to you on your birthday. But I'm able to give it to you now. It's not an engagement ring my father and your step mother would umm kill me. It's a promise ring made up of mine and your birthstone complete with our initials engraved in them and the band has our anniversary date. The day that my heart chose you to be the one I love."

My mouth dropped and I hugged him tightly and then our lips met and he pushed me down to my bed. Ms. Miller looked in on us and cleared her throat.

"Umm dinner is ready young lady. Alvin would you like to stay for dinner dear? You know you're always welcomed. But that will not be tolerated young man not under my roof and Brittany you know better young lady."

Simon laughed.

"Ooh got busted I can see. Mr. and Ms. Innocent. So I can see she accepted your birthday present bro. I have to pick Jeanette's ring up in a few hours and so does Theodore. I overheard you telling Alvin the missing part of your childhood before that awful orphanage. Its alright you have your boyfriend Alvin and of course mine and Theo's friendship! How bout the 6 of us go visit the old orphanage you 3 spent your miserable childhood in and show them what the 3 rodents are now! Let me reword that phrase The Chipettes! Now its easier for us to understand why you girls were so sad on your birthday and I'm assuming that locket around Jeanie's locket is the same picture you have in yours."

I smiled and hugged Simon.

"Oh thank you Simon for being such a good friend and a sweet boyfriend to my sister Jeanette. So shall we all go eat dinner. Jeanette and Eleanor should be pulling up any minute. Where is Theodore if I may ask?"

Theodore appeared.

"Oh right here I went to pick up your sister's ring. Do I get a hug or no? I'm your friend to not just your sister Eleanor's boyfriend you know."

Alvin just looked and laughed.

"What is your problem Teddy? Didn't you hear what she just said about you and McBorington over there? Why all of a sudden are you jealous? You wouldn't be falling for Brittany by any chance would you?"

He gulped.

"Umm no I'm just the sweet one and like hugs. Besides I only love Ellie."

Simon started to laugh as Eleanor entered.

"Hello Ellie how was your cooking class tonight? If you 4 would excuse me I have to go pick up Jeanette's ring and get back here before she gets in. See you in about 20 minutes."

The 4 of us looked at him as he exited and got in his car. Then Eleanor looked.

"I'll be right out I have to change. My enemy that loser from the chiprockettes put the blender on high and got chocolate cake mix all over me! You can enter my room with me Teddy I'm just taking a fast shower and getting these sticky clothes off. Can you do me a favor Teddy and check my You Tube for me? I'll be right out don't miss me too much!"

He smiled.

"I'll try not to umm what's your password again? Why don't you and your sisters share a channel like Alvin, Simon, and I? It would be so much easier!!"

She just looked.

"Don't ask me it was Britt's idea maybe cause we each have fans that like one sister more than the other. Besides when you 3 are on we like to have separate convos when you're not around. You know away on tour or shooting. Its our anniversary Theo dear! I'll be right out. Talk to you in a bit."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

"More Drama Arises Again"

Eleanor went in her shower and Theodore logged into her You Tube. He read some comments and responded to the fans that were online. Then the question he wouldn't imagine was posted.

'Ellie is it true that Theo dumped you and is now with Riley of The Chiprockettes? Oh how could he be so insensitive I thought he was the sweet one? Why don't you hook up with one of The Chiprockers the youngest is so much sweeter than Theo! I can see Eleanor and Rodney together they would make a perfect couple'

Theo's eyes slanted in anger and he went to the Chiprockers You Tube channel and got even madder. Eleanor exited her shower and saw Theodore's face.

"Teddy bear what's the matter? Talk to me please. Why do you seem mad?"

He looked up at her as she wrapped her arms around him placing a kiss on his cheek.

"That jerk from the Chiprockers has everyone on You Tube believing we broke up! Now fans are calling me all kinds of mean names! I think I'm going to cry!"

He started to cry and Eleanor held him in her arms. But he broke away and told her.

"Just leave me alone I'm going home! I don't want to talk about it the picture says enough you want Rodney not Theodore!"

Alvin saw Theodore walking out and heard Eleanor crying in her room. We ran up the stairs to Eleanor's room and I held her as she cried into my shirt. I watched as Alvin went to her computer and his eyes also slanted in anger.

"Now they have gone too far!! Britt I'm logging off of your sister's channel and into ours! No more Mr. Nice Chipmunk now I'm done!! They're going to wish they didn't mess with The Chipmunks and Chipettes!"

At that point I knew he was mad and Eleanor said through her tears.

"Tell them off all you want Alvin but Teddy thinks I'm in love with Rodney and not him anymore! Look at the picture he posted..."

Alvin looked and laughed.

"Yes I'm looking…Ellie relax its edited I'll fix it. Let me go get Theo and drag him back here!"

I watched as he ran out and held Ellie tightly.

"It's ok Ellie he'll get over it or get his butt kicked by his brother! Now dry your tears please!"

We heard the two brothers arguing and Simon looked as he entered Eleanor's room.

"That's something new Alvin and Theo fighting instead of me. Hey I'm back do you think Jeanie will like this or yell at me!"

Eleanor and I looked and smiled.

"No she'll absolutely love it!"

He sat by Eleanor and me on her bed and looked.

'Hey Ellie why are you in tears and why isn't Theo in here instead of being yelled at by Alvin? Did I miss something?"

We watched as Alvin grabbed Theo by his collar.

"Now you listen to me baby brother that is an edited picture of you and Ellie making out at a party we all attended now sit your butt in the chair and watch!! Do not make me pound you!! I said sit!!"

Simon laughed and came up behind Alvin.

"Do you need some help oh magnificent one?"

Alvin glared and Simon gulped. Then he heard Jeanette and went downstairs to meet her. We all could hear her as she entered.

"Ms. Miller I'm back from grocery shopping. Hello is anyone here? Ok this is peculiar!"

Simon appeared.

"Hey Jeanie my precious. Let me help you put the groceries away. Ms. Miller is vacuuming and can't hear anything. As for everyone else they're in Eleanor's room. Jeanie is that a black eye hiding behind your glasses? What happened?"

She sighed as she put the fruit in the fridge.

"Its nothing Simon I'm fine. I said it's nothing now stop asking. I'm Australian and can handle my self thank you!"

He looked.

"Whoa back off Shelia! Now you got me speaking Australian….don't you dare tell me it's nothing! Now get your butt over here and let me see it! Another thing I never said you couldn't handle yourself! Now you're going to tell me what happened or I'm leaving do I make myself clear? Do I!"

She sighed and closed the fridge. Then he removed her glasses and looked at her black eye. He put ice in a baggie and placed it on her eye. Then she smiled.

"Thank you Simon I got into a fight with Barbie in the parking lot when I was putting the groceries in my trunk! She was telling me you left me for her and I got angry and called her a liar. Then she lunged for me and punched me so I showed her not to mess with me! What is that behind your back? Is that for me? You know my birthday passed over a month ago?"

He smiled and blushed a little.

"Yes my precious I know and I am really sorry for missing it but you know we've been busy! "

She sighed.

"Yes I know, at least you're here now right? And can come with us to Australia this summer! I guess Brittany finally explained to you why we're so upset on our birthday. I would've told you Simon but I barely remember only Brittany does she was the one that risked her life to keep us safe though mommy and daddy couldn't!! Oh no I'm going to cry!!"

He picked her up from the chair and brought her to her room laying her on the bed. Then he lay next to her and held her close as she cried into his shirt.

"Oh Jeanie its ok my precious. I know remembering your parents cause you to cry but I'm here now and will keep you safe!!"

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh Simon I'm so glad you love me and are here now! Being in your arms my Professor Love makes me feel so secure and all my sadness and hurt disappears! I love you so much!"

He smiled.

"Yes and I love you to my precious. Now close your eyes and wait till I say you can open them. I said close your eyes no peeking!"

She closed her eyes and he slid it on her finger.

"Ok Jeanie you can open them now."

She opened her eyes and her mouth dropped.

"Oh Simon aren't we a little too young."

He stared into her green eyes.

"It's a promise ring my precious not an engagement ring Dave will kill me and then Ms. Miller! See the band and read what it says."

She read it and kissed him passionately. He wrapped his arms around her and they made out passionately on her bed. They were about to go all the way when Alvin entered.

"Umm control please! Ms. Miller is staring dead at you 2! Hey Ms. Miller!"

She glared and Jeanette gulped.

"Umm we weren't going to do anything honest! We were only making out nothing else!"

Ms. Miller pointed to her shirt and I glared.

"Ah hem look at your shirt genius! Well!"

Jeanette looked down and gulped and then Alvin glared at Simon. He also gulped as he fixed his shirt. Ms. Miller glared at me and then stormed down the stairs back to the kitchen!

Back in Eleanor's room Theodore walked to the bed where Eleanor was crying into her pillow.

"How can you even think I'd take that root rat over you! How could you accuse me of cheating on you?"

He sighed and stroked her back gently.

"Ellie I'm sorry for accusing you of cheating on me! Can you ever forgive me I'm really ashamed of myself! I had no idea he edited that picture of us until Alvin fixed it! Oh Ellie I'm so sorry! Please stop crying I hate to see you cry!"

She turned toward him and he smiled as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"That's better now where's your smile? Go on turn that frown upside down so I can give you your belated birthday gift."

She smiled and he opened the box.

"Happy birthday Ellie sweetie! I know its late but we have a tight schedule!"

Her eyes widened as she slid it on her finger! Then she pulled him down to her and they made out passionately as she lay on her back. His hands moved from the side and up her thighs causing her to sigh and grab his hands.

"Theo its not ah wise to ooh…Ms. Miller is aggh here and dinner is almost…aghh ready!! Theodore I said not right now we have to agghh eat dinner!! I love you with all my heart aghhh but we know better not to do…ooh this when we're not alone!! Please stop! I aghhh know you gave me a promise ring but this is not right to be in this aghhhh state right now….Oohhh….."

I saw my sister's bedroom door closed and knocked. Alvin came up behind me and grabbed my waist kissing my neck several times. I smacked him and he got mad.

"What did you hit me for? Oww Britt for a girl you hit hard! What did I do wrong?"

I responded.

"You know what you did wrong? When you kiss my neck like that I lose all my self control and we end up on my bed, your bed, or the couch! Even though clearly our younger siblings don't seem to care our stepmother is here and coming up the stairs any second now!! See what I mean? Alvin do something while I get these two out of it and down the stairs so we can eat dinner!"

Simon heard Theodore and Eleanor through the walls in Jeanette's room and shook his head. Jeanette also heard it and hit her wall.

"Hey you 2 knock it off in there Ms. Miller will hear it and you'll get the 4 of us grounded!! ELEANOR I said knock it off!!"

She exited her room and banged on the door while I tried to keep my stepmother occupied with Alvin's help! Simon reached up where Eleanor's door was and grabbed the key. Then he opened it and threw ice water on Theodore and Eleanor! Theo jumped and glared.

"Simon that wasn't nice we were…oh boy I'm going to get pounded if I don't get dressed right?"

Simon crossed his arms by his chest glaring.

"That's an understatement! And I officially lost my appetite seeing you like that! I think I'm going to be…."

Alvin grabbed a garbage can and put it under Simon's mouth as he barfed into it. Then Simon grabbed it and ran to the bathroom. Alvin grabbed Theodore and pushed him into the corner with his eyes slanted!!

"I told you about that!! You better learn how to control your hormones bro!! We are under Ms. Miller's roof and you better hope your little stunt does not get me grounded. Cause If I'm stuck at home when you go to Australia with the girls you will be a sorry baby brother! Now get in that bathroom and dressed! You Eleanor go in your sister Brittany's bathroom and get dressed enough!!!! I said move it both of you!!"

I wrapped my arms around Alvin's waist and kissed him on the cheek.

"I find this side of you very sexy!! Maybe I'll be nice and sneak away to the tree house with you after dinner depending on the mood I'm in!"

He stared into my ice blue eyes and returned the approach.

"As pleasing that sounds but we have to study for our exams babe. We'll have plenty of time to have pleasure during summer break in Australia!"

I looked puzzled.

"But mating season will be over you won't be interested!"

Alvin smiled slyly.

"Umm Britt yes it will be over but that's when chipmunks like ourselves have babies. Does not necessarily mean I'll lose interest in pleasure! I'm still a teen munk and get those urges as you do! It was way before mating season we got that far when I was running late for our date. So don't base your hormones on how it is in the wild we're in the city big difference!!"

At that remark I nodded and the 6 of us went to the dining room to eat dinner! Though Theodore drank about 4 glasses of lemonade to cool down. Ms. Miller had no idea what they were doing before dinner and none of us were about to tell her. Risking our vacation in Australia by Olivia's foster parents beautiful house in Australia with a pool and so many activities to keep us entertained!! None of us were about to take that chance! I was just picturing that awful woman' face when she sees the rodents are now Rock N Roll's 2nd sensation known as The Chipettes!! Or not hers maybe Yvette's face when she sees what we became and our success!!!

After dinner the 6 of us studied for our exams in my room over some brownies Eleanor baked with Theodore's help. Soon the 3 of us fell asleep on the boys' laps during a movie we were all watching.

I felt the boys move and Alvin smiled at me.

"Goodnight Britt see you in the morning we have to get home its close to our curfew! I love you."

We kissed goodnight but my sisters were too exhausted to get up so Simon and Theodore picked them up and put them in their beds kissing both of them on the forehead after they covered them. I walked them out and went back to my room to change for bed. Then I fell asleep within seconds holding my Alvin doll!


	3. Chapter 3

Questions Finally Answered

Ch 3

"Preparations for Australia"

As I slept visions went through my head reliving the several times we made sweet love!

_Dream Sequence_

_I tossed and turned in my bed as I held my doll. Then suddenly a similar cologne filled my room and I opened my eyes to see Alvin entering quietly as he closed my door gently. I looked up and stared. Alvin what are you doing here? Ms. Miller will catch us and then our….trip will be…before I could finish my sentence he started to kiss me passionately and a draft came over my body as his lips cursed over mine to keep me silent….As much as I tried to speak he shut me up and my room vanished into red and all I could hear was our breath escalating and our hearts rapidly beating next to one another as we moved across my bed! Suddenly there was a knock on my door…I froze and so did he…end of dream sequence._

I opened my eyes to see that it was only me and nobody else in my room. Ms. Miller's voice through my door.

"Brittany dear are you having a nightmare because of the storm I heard you scream!!"

I looked around once again and responded.

"Yes Ms. Miller I had a nightmare and got scared because I heard the thunder. I'm fine now goodnight I love you! See you in the morning."

I got out of my bed and looked out of my window to see the light still on in Alvin's room across the street from ours. I wondered why he was still up and why I was staring out of the window as the lightning flashed and the thunder crashed lighting up the sky! I heard the rain pouring down and just continued to stare reflecting back to the last time we made love on a stormy night just like tonight! The visions played in my mind as I stared at his room and could see him by his desk doing something!

I sighed and continued to stare and suddenly heard a pebble hit my window. I opened it and smiled at Alvin.

"How'd you know I was looking at your window? It's almost like Romeo and Juliet's balcony scene!"

He smiled and climbed up the tree to get to my window. I helped him inside and laughed as the water made his hair stick to his forehead. He looked into my ice blue eyes and brushed his hand across my cheek gently.

"Yes I know it's almost like that scene but you don't live in a castle now do you?"

I couldn't stop laughing because every time he tried to speak his hair went in his face.

"I'm sorry Alvin darling but your hair keeps sticking to your forehead! What are you doing here? Ms. Miller is a light sleeper and will have kittens if she sees you in my room after 11:30pm with my door closed!"

He smiled slyly.

"What do you think I'm doing here? You were on my mind and I couldn't sleep; so I decided to read a comic book by my desk but that didn't seem to work either! Then I happened to look out my window and saw you looking in my room. You were looking in my room Britt don't try and deny it!"

I sighed.

"How could I look in your room when your blinds were closed? Well Mr. Hot Shot Rock star! Try to explain that and to answer your question I wasn't looking in your window that's just immature! I might've been looking at your window but it's a free country isn't it? I was looking at your window because your light was still on and I was wondering why; is that a crime?"

He shook his head.

"No it's not a crime I was just making a point. Now what are you going to do about it? Well I'm waiting."

Playing stupid I looked.

"What do you mean by that? I was just trying to go to sleep and couldn't because I had you on my mind and we were."

Again he shook his head.

"Yes I understand but Britt we can't take chances like that. Your step mother is home. I'm in charge at my house and Simon is looking at me suspiciously just itching for an excuse to get me grounded! See he's right by our door using his binoculars watching every move we are making."

I sighed.

"Since when do you listen? I mean can't you just tell Dave he made it up to get you in trouble? Anyway who is the elder brother you or Simon? Since when do you allow him to boss you around; don't you beat him by 5 minutes? I mean weren't you born 5 minutes before Simon? I mean if I'm not mistaken you mentioned it more than once in the series especially the episode Grounded Chipmunk. Now all of a sudden you're going to abide by the rules when you were left in charge?"

He just stared at me and shook his head.

"Britt I told you I'm not doing anything that will risk our trip to Australia! Besides we have exams and need our sleep! Goodnight I love you and will see you in the morning! Will you stop looking at me like that; I said no. Now goodnight!"

I looked.

"But Alvin…oh forget it. We'll see your attitude change when I'm not in the mood and you are won't we! Fine be like that!"

He just stared and shook his head as he crossed the street back to his house. I realized the way I've been since I had the 1st taste of his loving and was starting to understand why he kept saying no. I saw the rain stop and threw my robe on and ran after him as he was about to cross grabbing his waist.

"Ok Alvin you made your point but I just can't get enough! You are some lover and I still can't believe you're all mine! Can you forgive me for acting the way I just did! Please!"

He was about to kiss me but spotted Ms. Miller's flashlight and put his hand over my mouth.

"Shh and close your eyes! We're chipmunks and our eyes glow in the dark! Don't move a muscle or it will be no Australia for us babe!"

Ms. Miller's flashlight shined on Alvin and he pushed me in the bush still holding my mouth . At that point we thought we were busted but Willy ran out of the house and peed a few feet from where I was hiding. Then he spoke.

"I was taking Willy out because he is a scaredy dog and won't go when it's bad out! We're going back in as soon as he finishes goodnight Ms. Miller! See you in the morning when we pick up the girls!"

He watched until she closed our door and went back inside. Then he looked at me.

"See what I mean? Britt now you know why I yelled at you! What would've happened if Willy didn't get out! What would my explanation be? See you just don't think! Now go on inside before your stepmother checks your room. Goodnight Brittany I love you!"

I headed back to my room after he kissed me goodnight and he waited for me to go inside and close my window and the shades! I was able to get to sleep in an instant. The next morning my alarm went off and I took my shower, got dressed, and put my make up on, fixed my hair, and sprayed my perfume on. When I finished I made my bed and descended from the stairs to the dining room. Jeanette also joined us and looked.

"Britt don't forget to call Olivia and tell her the boys are joining us this year! Besides we have to pick up our tickets we leave right after exams Thursday!!"

I sighed and ate my breakfast in silence. When I was done eating I put my dish in the sink and dialed Olivia's cell. She answered.

'Hey Brittany how are you? So are you girls ready to return home at least for the summer anyway? That will be fine! We have plenty of room and of course the guest house for the boys to stay in! I'm just studying for my exams ; oh and I also got my license and my parents bought me a really nice car!! How are Jeanette and Eleanor?'

I heard Alvin beeping the horn and sighed.

'They both say hi and that is really good! I really hate to cut you short but we're about to leave for school see you on Saturday Brittany out.'

I put it in my jean pocket as we made our way to Simon's SUV. Then got in the passenger side and he kissed me.

"So after our little talk; were you able to sleep? I fell right to sleep after we talked. Britt are you alright? Come on talk to me; what is the matter?"

I sighed.

"Nothing I'm fine. What is that awful sound coming from our auditorium? My ears are bleeding!"

He parked the SUV and the 6 of us made our way to the auditorium to see the Chiprockettes on stage! They spotted us and Barbie got on the microphone after the song ended.

"Look everybody the Chipettes are going to cry! Because we have more fans than them oh let me rephrase that…we have your fans now! You're all washed up go back to Australia!! Oh Jeanette how's the eye?"

Jeanette glared and was about to lunge for Barbie but Simon stopped her.

"Jeanie my precious don't you dare! Come on now we have to get to class save your strength instead of wasting it on the likes of that loser and her sisters!!"

Riley laughed.

"Edison High make sure you make your way back here after exams so we can show the washed up Chipettes how to rock!! Oh let me re word that former girls of rock n roll!!"

Eleanor rolled up her sleeves and glared.

"Excuse me "former" who is the band with the current #2 on the chart not The Chiprockettes!! Us The Chipettes 2nd hit song right below the Chipmunks Ms. Wannabe chipette!!"

Theodore saw Eleanor about to lose her temper and pulled her back as she lunged for Riley.

"Ellie no fighting! You know who you are and don't have anything to prove! You are Eleanor Miller the youngest member of The Chipettes! The 2nd biggest act in rock N roll and my only love! Just walk away!"

Stacy approached me and looked me dead in the eyes.

"What's the matter Brittany? Ms. Miller is actually all talk and no action! Just face it you can't fight to save yourself, or your sisters! You're nothing but a wimp!! A washed up, no talent, slut, living a dream that will never come true cause The Chiprockettes have taken over!!"

Alvin laughed.

"Keep telling yourself that Stacy!! What is the matter all mad cause I will never love anyone else but Brittany? Is that your problem well tough deal with it I love and will always love Brittany! So give it up and get on with your fantasy life! See the Chipettes have something you are lacking and its talent! Oh and the current #2 on The Billboard chart!"

I looked up from holding Alvin's waist and approached her glaring.

"Either of you touch my younger sister Jeanette again and then you'll see how much of a wimp I am! Get the picture now move Loser! I have an exam to take and am not about to be late because of the likes of you! Jeanette and Eleanor let's get to class now!"

We all headed to our class for our exam. When I finished my exam I took it up to the teacher's desk and sat at my desk filing my nails! Then Alvin passed and put his exam on the teacher's desk and made his way back to his seat reading a comic book. The bell rang and we headed to our last exam of the day. The exam ended and once again my ears began to bleed! Amanda came up behind me.

"Brittany please save our hearing? They can't sing to save their lives! We want to hear the real girls of rock n roll! Britt please! We want The Chipettes; We want the Chipettes, We want The Chipettes!!"

Alvin smiled at me.

"Well babe they want The Chipettes; so what are you 3 gonna do about it?'

I looked at my sisters and they both nodded. Then I got on stage and tapped Stacy.

"You 3 amateurs had your fun now let true professionals take the stage!! Be gone boys crank up the music! Ready girls let's rock out!!"

The music started and I began to sing:

_Chipettes_

What we gonna do about us  
What we gonna do about us  
What we gonna do about us  
What, what, what, what  
_Brittany_  
All of this time  
You were standing in front of my face  
It doesn't matter because I knew what it was  
You around me made me feel that way  
We used to be good friends  
But some good things come to an end  
Maybe that's when true love can begin  
And go all the way, yea oh yeah yea yeah  
_Jeanette_  
Baby never thought the day would come (what, what)  
Tired of being too young (too young)  
Where's this feeling coming from (yeah)  
Like the way I'm feeling now (feeling now, now)  
I never thought that this would be (what)  
It's been bothering me (oh yeah)  
Baby tell me can we be, together forever...

Chorus:  
Tell me what we gonna do about us  
(What we gonna do about)  
Let me know if this is real love (real love)  
Let me know if I've found the one  
Are you standing right here baby (right here baby)  
Tell me what we gonna do about us  
(What we gonna do about)  
Let me know if this is real love (oh yeah)  
Let me know if I've found the one  
Are you standing right here baby

What we gonna do

_Eleanor_  
Now you know how I feel about you  
Think is time you made up your mind  
Cause I've already made up mine  
Oh it won't be long  
Cause right now you can do me no wrong  
Cause I like what I see, I know what I like  
You tell me right now  
Baby what's it gonna be, oh yeah...

Baby never thought the day would come  
(Never thought the day would come)  
Tired of being too young (tired of being too young)  
Where's this feeling coming from (yeah)  
Like the way I'm feeling now  
I never thought that this would be  
(Never thought that this would be)  
It's been bothering me (oh yea yeah)  
Baby tell me can we be (cÃ¢â ¬Ë mon) together forever...

Chorus:  
Tell me what we gonna do about us  
(Oh what we gonna do about us)  
Let me know if this is real love  
(Let me know if this is real love)  
Let me know if I've found the one (found the one)  
Are you standing right here baby (right here)  
Tell me what we gonna do about us  
(What we gonna do)  
Let me know if this is real love (real love)  
Let me know if I've found the one  
Are you standing right here baby  
(Are you standing here, here, here, here...)

Bridge:  
When I first laid eyes on you (laid eyes on you)  
All my dreams had just come true (had just come true)  
And I never imagined what love could really be about  
Who, ever knew you'd be the one (you'd be the one)  
Where did all of these feelings come from (where they come from)  
And I think we have a lot of things to talk about (oh whoa...)

Chorus:  
Tell me what we gonna do about us  
(Oh what we gonna do about us)  
Let me know if this is real love (know this is real love)  
Let me know if I've found the one  
Are you standing right here baby (right here baby)  
Tell me what we gonna do about us  
(What we gonna do about us)  
Let me know if this is real love (c'mon)  
Let me know if I've found the one (Dream)  
Are you standing right here baby

Tell me what we gonna do about us  
(What you gonna do)  
Let me know if this is real love  
(Let me know if this is real love)  
Let me know if I've found the one  
Are you standing right here baby (right here baby)  
Tell me what we gonna do about us (do about us)  
Let me know if this is real love  
(Let me know if this is real love)  
Let me know if I've found the one...

The song ended and we bowed and our fans went crazy!!! After we exited the stage Alvin kissed me and smiled.

"So do you feel better now that you know your fans aren't turning against you babe? Well done my Love puddle! "

Simon also grabbed Jeanette's hand smiling.

"Yes my precious Jeanette you rocked out like you normally do! I'm so proud to be your munk!"

Theodore also grabbed Eleanor and kissed her on the lips.

"Yes my sweet heart you truly proved that no one is going to take your title the girls of rock n roll!! Well done and I'm so proud of you!"

The 6 of us exited the auditorium and were approached by Stacy and her sisters. She stepped to me.

"You thought that was cute huh? Well Ms. Thinks she's all that we'll just see who is all that after I pound you clear into the ground!! What do you say to that Brittany the slut!!?"

I let go of Alvin's hand and slanted my eyes in anger!

"Oh really you're challenging me to a fight? Well fine but be warned you'll be the one in tears not me!! I am Brittany Miller leader and eldest of my sisters and also the toughest so let's get to it then!!"

She lunged for me and I grabbed her hand crushing her knuckles! Then I used my free hand and punched her in the mouth spurting blood on my white shirt! She wiped her mouth and lunged for me again! I ducked and swept her left leg making her fall crying! Barbie lunged for me and Jeanette grabbed her arm pulling it back!

"No one I repeat no one messes with my elder sister and gets away with it!! Its you vs me you blonde little Barbie doll! Now time for me to repay you the black eye you gave me a few days ago! Go on hit me with your best shot! Simon dear hold my glasses for me please while I teach this wannabe a lesson not to mess with me!"

Simon took Jeanette's glasses and sat on the SUV with Alvin just watching as I fought Stacy and Jeanette fought Barbie.

Barbie lunged for Jeanette and she blocked her punch grabbing her fist! Then she used a right hook and knocked her into the monkey bars! Barbie got back up and lunged for Jeanette again. Jeanette ducked and Barbie's fist went into the wall of the hand ball court causing her knuckles to bleed! Then with her other hand Barbie tried to punch Jeanette in the stomach and she grabbed her hand and flipped her on the back looking down at her. Then she punched her in the same eye breaking her glasses! Barbie got up and ran away crying!

Stacy lunged for me and I also flipped her on her back punching her in the right jaw! She got up and spit on my face! That set my temper off and I slammed her into the garbage can laughing.

"Who's the wimp now Stacy!! Now get out of here before you end up in the hospital…Alvin don't you dare try and hold me back or you'll be next!! Get my drift now let me go!! ALLLLLLLLLVIIIIIN!!!"

He wouldn't let go and I turned toward him glaring and he gulped. Then Riley lunges for Jeanette and she grabbed her fist.

"Exactly who do you think you're messing with Shelia!! Go on set me off and watch how fast you end up laid out on the pavement!! Simon you better not be trying to stop me cause I'm on a rampage and you better back off!!! SIIIIIIIMMMMON let me go now!"

He wouldn't listen and Jeanette grabbed his shirt staring dead in his eyes and he backed up next to his brother and just remained still!! Theodore looked.

"Why must it be violence can't you just reason with those losers! I mean to me its' not worth wasting your strength on them!! Don't you agree with me Ellie baby? Umm Eleanor!! Where'd she go? Oh no this is not happening to me! Alvin and Simon do something!"

They both looked at their baby brother shaking their heads and at the same time.

"Umm no we'll pass if you don't mind! If you're so brave you stop them! We are staying right here watching the action!!"

He was about to go over and stop Eleanor who was now fighting Riley! Jeanette wiped the sweat from her brow and fixed her hair. Then Simon handed her the galsses back and smiled.

"Whoa my precious I never knew you had it in you!"

She laughed as she kissed him.

"They do say the quiet ones are the most dangerous! Which they are! When they mess with one of us they mess with all 3 just like you and your brothers!"

I took Stacy by her hair and threw her in the garbage can!!

"Who's tough now wannabe? Now if you'd excuse me I'm going back by my man to cool off!! Mess with me or my sisters again and you will be hospitalized!!"

I walked back by Alvin and he grabbed my waist smiling as he took my hand and put it around his waist. Then he kissed me on the cheek after he brushed my hair from my eyes.

"Are you alright babe? Oh Britt we got our tickets already!! We picked them up with Dave yesterday!"

I smiled and returned his approach removing his cap.

"Oh you did. So exactly what are we supposed to do after school today? I'm still ticked off cause I'm just sick of those wannabe Chiprockettes!"

He smiled.

"Hmm how about the mall? That'll help you cool off!"

The 4 of us watched as Eleanor and Riley fought in the grass. Riley went to punch Eleanor and she blocked her fist glaring.

"Is that the best you have? Well here's my piece of the pie you wannabe! No body I repeat nobody else can love my Teddy like I do! You ever write that garbage about him again to my fans you will be even more sorry! You'll have more than a black eye and a fat lip if you ever trash talk my man like that again! Now scram and stay out of our faces!! There are no other Girls of Rock N rOll but The Chipettes!! Oh nevermind I'll help you scram!!"  
She picked up Riley and threw her in the garbage can with her sister Stacy and we all laughed as the garbage truck hauled the trash away!!"

Theodore smiled as Eleanor flicked her hair back walking toward him.

"Sorry about that my Teddy bear but that loser had to be taught a lesson!"

He smiled as he kissed her up against the SUV.

"Oh yes I can see that and you sure did teach her a lesson! That no one else is for me but my sweet Eleanor right here in front of me! I love you!"

The video that goes with this chapter is on my YouTube channel listed in my profile!


	4. Chapter 4

Questions Finally Answered

Ch 4

"4th of July in Australia"

We arrived at the airport in Australia and Alvin still remained silent. I stared at him and began to worry. He has been like this since the news broke about his idol's sudden death. I walked up to him as we waited for Olivia and he sighed.

"I told you I'm fine Britt stop worrying! Nothing is bothering me we're on vacation and are supposed to be enjoying ourselves!"

I knew he was lying being with him so long.

"Alvin don't give me that. I know you're still hurt after you heard we all are. I just wish you would open up to me instead of giving me the cold shoulder! I'm just your girlfriend!"

I walked away angry when I saw Olivia and my sisters followed as we ran to hug her. The boys followed behind us with our luggage. Then she popped her trunk open and they put our luggage in her trunk. I was so angry with him that I sat in the passenger seat next to Olivia. My sisters were so tired that they fell asleep on Alvin's brothers. Simon shook his head.

"Not again it just never fails all you 2 do is fight! Are you sure you two are a couple?"

I looked.

"Ask him I don't know anymore! He won't talk to me so fine he can be like that see if I care!"

Olivia shook her head.

"Ok enough you 2 no more fighting! We are pulling up to Ms. Grudge's orphanage where myself and the girls spent our childhood together until I got adopted! Brittany will you come on? Stop glaring at Alvin the way you are he's upset because his idol passed away! Just let him be alone for a bit!"

Alvin sighed and stayed in the car with his brothers as we walked up to the orphanage. Olivia knocked and Yvette answered.

"Oh if its not Olivia who had those filthy pets! Then they ran away and most likely didn't survive! What brings you here? Oh Ms. Grudge look who it is Olivia!"

Ms. Grudge came to the door glaring at Olivia.

"Your pets never came back! They were rodents and the odds of their survival was 0 to none!"

I looked at Ms. Grudge.

"How about you reword that? We are alive and well! After we fled here we went on to America and are now the 2nd biggest band in rock n roll right under the Chipmunks! We are called The Chipettes!"

Jeanette smiled.

"Oh and we also have some other news for you! We also happen to be The Chipmunks' girlfriends! Oh what's the matter Yvette speechless? Well tough deal with it! You and that awful woman tried to make us your slaves so you could make millions off of our talent and it blew up in both your faces!"

Eleanor just stared.

"Yes exactly! They do say what goes around comes around! Just thought we'd pay you a visit and let you know what we became without you! I'm done now!"

Ms. Grudge just stared and couldn't say a word then she fainted and Yvette spotted Alvin walking up to the door!

"Oh my is that Alvin Seville of the Chipmunks!"

He made his way up to the doorstep.

"Yes I am in the flesh! What's it to you?"

Yvette also fainted and we all walked toward Olivia's car. He looked at me as I got back in the passenger side. As we drove toward Olivia's house a few Michael Jackson songs came on and Alvin just remained silent hiding his face! I knew he was probably crying and didn't know what to do! I was angry at him and yet at the same time worried!

We pulled up to her house and her father came out and unpacked the trunk. Then he took the boys to the guest house while my sisters, me and Olivia entered the main house. After Olivia showed us the room we would be staying in I unpacked and stared out of the window as tears filled my eyes. Jeanette came up behind me and gave me a hug.

"Britt you know why he's acting the way he is. Why don't you try and get him alone away from his brothers and I guarantee he'll open up to you! He's the eldest and hates to show emotions especially in front of his brothers like you in front of us. You have to put in consideration who he mainly looked up to!"

I sighed and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Yes I know Jeanie! But how do I approach him about it? I mean he's been like that since the news broke about it! I mean we also cried when we found out but Alvin just isn't talking to me or seems to care I'm there trying to console him! I just don't get him sometimes!"

At that moment Simon entered and looked at Jeanette.

"Why don't you, me, Theo, and Ellie go to a museum so your sister can talk to my brother? I mean face it he isn't speaking to anyone; I can't even get him to talk to me and I'm his brother! Right now the only one capable of getting through to him is your sister and its better we're not here! Besides Olivia is going with her father to get some fireworks for 2morrow! Unless we join them? What do you want to do my precious?"

She nodded and the 4 of them left leaving me sitting on the bed trying to figure out the words to use so Alvin would talk to me. At that moment I saw Alvin head down to the beach and just sit there with his head down. I knew I had to do something being his girl. I walked down to the sand where Alvin sat with his head down and put my arm on his shoulder.

"Alvin I know how hurt you are because you lost your idol? But I also wish you would just let me console you. It hurts that he's gone but he's not going to be forgotten. So many artists including you idolized him as did I and my sisters. But you can't be moping around the way you are. Come on you're Alvin lead singer of The Chipmunks try to cheer up a little. Would he want a great performer like you that looked up to him just give up on everything you gained and learned from his greatness?"

Alvin looked up.

"No but Britt he was a close friend of ours not just my mentor. I mean I danced with him on the series and now he's gone."

I held him as he cried on my shoulder and sighed with relief the cold shoulder was over with. Then tears also filled my eyes once again. An hour later he stopped crying and smiled at me.

"Thank you Britt. I feel better now you always know how to bring me back up when I'm down. No wonder I love you so much!"

I smiled at him and responded.

"You're welcome Alvin that's what I'm here for. Are you alright now?"

He looked and smiled at me then he leaned over and our lips met. I wrapped my arms around him and he pushed me down to the sand.

"Yes I am mainly because you're here with me. I love you so much Britt!"

I smiled up at him and ran my fingers through his hair.

"I love you to Alvin. Just glad you feel a lot better now. So what do you think of Australia?"

He smiled and paused kissing me for a bit.

"It's really nice down under. The ocean is really blue and it's a little cooler here than back home in Cali!"

I smiled and continued to make out with him in the sand. Until Simon squirted us with a water bottle. Alvin got up and ran after Simon.

"SIMON get back here so I can kill you! Now you're going to get it!"

I just laughed and Jeanette smiled.

"Well I guess you got through to him. Told you it would work Britt! Aren't you glad you took my advice though you are the eldest! So did Simon interrupt anything when he threw the ice water on you 2 lovebirds?"

I sighed.

"No not really we were only making out in the sand. So where'd umm Theo and Ellie get to?"

Simon ran back by me and Jeanette hiding behind Jeanette.

"Alvin I'm sorry it just looked like you were about to you know. I mean we can't take risks like that when Olivia's father was watching from the bedroom window! Alvin please don't pound me I'm sorry!!!"

Alvin sighed.

"Maybe we were but you didn't have to throw water on me! You wet my cell genius!! Dave just bought it for me and Dave will kill me if this one breaks! Britt please call my cell to make sure genius over there didn't ruin my cell!!"

I picked up my cell and dialed Alvin's cell. It rang and he answered.

'Thank you Britt I think Olivia's dad wants us in for lunch. '

He looked at Simon.

"You are so lucky you didn't break my cell with that water!"

We all went inside and ate lunch. Then Olivia stared.

"At least you 2 are talking. So you'll see how we celebrate the 4th here in Australia in a few hours. Lucky for us we live right on the beach. Yes I know its only the 3rd in America right now! Alvin why don't you 6 take a nap so you'll be awake for the big show! I'm staying up to help my parents get everything ready. You all look so exhausted!"

Simon looked.

"No Jeanie and I are fine! Besides Theodore and Eleanor just love the food on the 4th! They won't be able to sleep!"

Alvin yawned.

'"Ok I'm taking a nap. See you in a few hours. Then he winked at me."

I knew what he was up to and responded.

"Ok I think I'll take a nap to. Don't worry about waking me up I'll set the alarm on my cell!"

I headed upstairs and Alvin headed to the Guest house. I snuck out the back door and followed him to the guest house. When we got inside he locked the door and smiled slyly.

"That was close. I told you I wouldn't lose interest because mating season is over!!! I was in the mood on the beach but then Simon wet me and nearly ruined my cell! Don't tell me you're not!"

I looked at him and kissed him passionately as we descended to the bed. Once again the environment around us became steamy and all that could be heard was our hearts rapidly beating as we got deeper! My breath escalated and I gripped Alvin tightly as he got deeper silencing me every time I tried to scream! After an hour we both fell asleep! But before he drifted off to sleep I saw him set his cell alarm so we wouldn't get caught!!

Around 7pm we both woke up and he went in the shower while I lay in the bed staring at the ceiling! When he finished his shower I went in and took mine. Then when I was dressed he stared out of the window at his brothers, my sisters, Olivia, and her parents as they set everything up on the beach for the big fireworks display! I snuck up behind him and grabbed his waist resting my head on his shoulder. He smiled and grabbed my hands by his waist.

"Come on Britt let's get down to the shore before they begin to get suspicious!"

I nodded and walked to the shore 1st to help Jeanette set up the towels then Alvin came and sat on the towel I put down for us. Simon followed after he helped Olivia's father set up the barbecue while Theodore and Eleanor just stared at the food! I sat down and Alvin wrapped his arms around me smiling. The food was done and Theodore handed it to me and Alvin and we ate silently trying to keep them from knowing what happened a short while ago this afternoon. I had a hard time opening my Gatorade and Alvin opened the top for me. Then he handed it back to me and sipped his. Around 8:30pm the fireworks began and I was amazed and so was Alvin. I felt so secure as he held me in his arms! Then his brothers did the same to my sisters and we enjoyed the show! Olivia also had a boyfriend that held her tightly too. After the show was over We watched as Olivia's boyfriend Bret kissed her and waved goodbye as he got in his car and drove off!

The boys walked us to the main house and we all kissed goodnight. Then after they got in my sisters and I headed to the spare room and fell right to sleep. Olivia kissed us on the forehead like she used to when we were just babies.

"Goodnight Girls see you in the morning!"

All 3 of us responded.

"Goodnight Olivia we still love you as a sister! See you in the morning."


	5. Chapter 5

Questions Finally Answered

Ch 5

"Case of the Ex"

Our last week in Australia started off peaceful. We spent our days in the pool and our nights playing video games in the game room. Wednesday morning Olivia and I were the 1st ones up. We were watching TV in the living room when suddenly there was a knock on the door. Olivia went to the door and answered.

"Why Phill what brings you around? How can I help you?"

He fixed his hair and looked at her.

"I heard Brittany and her sisters are in town. I thought I'd pay a visit to show her how I have changed! Can I come in I can smell Brittany's perfume by the door!"

I watched from the couch as she let him in and pretended I didn't see him looking at my watch waiting for Alvin to get up! I didn't want him near me but he sat next to me and attempted to kiss me. I smacked him across his mouth.

"Don't you dare even try that I'm with Alvin now leave me alone!! I have moved on and found a better guy that loves me better than you ever did! I told you to let me go!! Don't make me hurt you cause I will use my claws and scratch you!! You are nothing but a root rat and will never change now let go of me you jerk!"

He just laughed and continued to kiss my neck. I showed my claws and scratched him on the face. Then I kneed him because he thought he would be funny cause Olivia went to get the mail leaving me alone with him! I felt his hands moving inside my tank top and froze with fear seeing the look in his eyes. I kneed him again and used my heel to kick him harder. I fixed my shirt and ran off toward the guest house as Phillip chased after me cussing me out and telling me he'll teach me a lesson I'll never forget!! I banged on the door screaming Alvin's name out.

"Alvin open the door he won't leave me alone!! Please open the door!! ALVIN!!"

Alvin threw his shirt on and opened the door and I ran into his arms. He saw Phillip and my shirt torn.

"Brittany are you alright? Did he hurt you? I'm here now calm down I got you babe!! Simon give her some water and let her sit down to calm down. I'm going to teach this creep not to mess with my woman!!"

I couldn't speak because I was so scared and was still shaking. Simon took my hand and helped me on the couch. Then Theodore also ran from the kitchen and gave me a glass of water. My hands were shaking and the water was dripping on the floor. Simon held me.

"Its alright Britt just calm down just be glad he didn't succeed. Why don't you go rest in the room where Alvin slept last night! You are really shaken up!"

Theodore helped me in the room where Alvin slept and shook his head.

In the meantime Alvin glared at Phillip rolling up his sleeves.

"I warned you about messing with Brittany didn't I? Answer the question loser! Didn't I tell you if I catch you near her again you would get hurt?"

Phillip laughed.

"Ooh I'm so scared of a talking chipmunk half my size! I had her 1st and am not going to give up till I get her back so if I was you small one I'd walk away before you end up in the hospital and unable to perform on stage with your precious guitar!! You're messing with the big guys now small fry!! And you're a pathetic American that has no chance against me an Australian!"

Alvin looked dead in his eyes.

"Oh really you think so……You have no idea what you're messing with Phillip! I am a Judo expert and a black belt in Karate! Fine you want a fight lets get to it! I'll fight for my woman any day! But be warned don't be fooled by my size!! I may be small but am also tough!!"

I walked over to the window and watched as Alvin fought Phillip.

He lunged for Alvin and he grabbed his fist crushing his knuckles. Then with Alvin's other hand he punched him right in the jaw knocking him into the gate and stared at him as he tried to get up. Phillip got back up and attempted to kick Alvin. Alvin ducked and grabbed his foot making him lose his balance. Phillip fell to the ground hard hitting where it counts! Alvin started to laugh.

"What's the matter I damaged you! Well that's what you get for messing with my woman!"

I watched as Alvin grabbed his collar and slammed him into the gate. Phillip got a shot at Alvin and knocked him out. I screamed.

"Oh no!! Alvin I can't watch this anymore!"

I looked up again and Simon grabbed Phillip from behind and punched him in the mouth causing blood to spurt on his white shirt!! Then he picked him up by his collar and slammed him into the gate.

"You mess with my brother you mess with me!! Now I'd advise you to leave Brittany alone and tell your stupid brother to back off my Jeanette or you will be hospitalized do I make myself clear now get out of here!!"

I watched as Phillip kneed Simon and caused him to fall. Alvin came to and his face turned red!!

"Oh no you didn't just hit my younger brother!! Now you're in for it you're going down!! No more Mr. Nice Chipmunk dude!! Hasta La Vista loser!!"

I watched from the window as Alvin grabbed his arm and flipped him on his back punching him dead in the mouth knocking some teeth out and spurting blood on his white jeans!!

"Now scram and don't be bothering Brittany or Jeanette! Time to take the trash out!!"

Alvin picked up Phillip and threw him in the trash can.

"Oh did I forget to mention I'm on the football team? If I did now you know Bye now! Say goodnight Phillip your lights are going out!"

Alvin punched him in the stomach and he fell into the garbage can. Then he closed the lid and laughed as the garbage truck picked up the barrel Phillip was in!! He ran to Simon and helped him up.

"Don't you ever do that again. You could've been hurt severely and exactly how would I have explained that to dad?"

Simon looked after he caught his breath.

"Alright I get it but you were out cold what was I supposed to do? "

Alvin shook his head and Theodore met them both outside with a Ziploc with ice in it! I just lay on the bed Alvin slept on the night before and stared at the ceiling. Theodore entered the room.

"Britt are you alright? I have some iced tea if you're a little thirsty? I just made it."

I looked at Theodore and smiled.

"Sure I'll have some. Thank you Theodore."

I heard Alvin ask Theodore.

"Hey Theo where's Britt?"

Theodore stared at him and responded.

"She's lying down in the bed you slept in last night. Why don't you go check on her?"

He entered the room and I was watching the 30th Anniversary Special while I drank my iced tea. From the corner of my eye I saw him enter and looked.

"Aren't you supposed to have the ice pack on your eye? Here lay next to me?"

He looked and I moved over and he lay next to me. I put my iced tea down and rested my head on him and he stroked my forehead gently. Then he pushed up his pillow and used his free hand to hold the ice pack on his eye. I felt so secure and fell asleep on him instantly. He threw the comforter over me and watched the anniversary special as I slept on him.

Around 11pm I woke up and he was still awake watching TV. He smiled at me.

"Whoa you slept pretty long! Your sister Jeanette called to see where you were and Olivia was worried sick! Do you feel better now?"

I smiled up at him as I moved my fingers along his bare chest tracing the lines.

"Of course I feel better I'm in your arms aren't I? I told you that you make me feel secure when you hold me in your arms. You thought I was kidding didn't you? "

He smiled down at me.

"No I knew you were serious. Just can't believe you dated that guy! Exactly what were you thinking? Britt he seems dangerous and knows nothing about respect! Look at your tank top its torn ! Why won't he leave you alone? Is there something you're not telling me about your relationship with him?"

I looked and stared.

"Like what exactly? Alvin get that out of your mind right now you're the only one I got serious with. He has always been like that; he's a root rat and only interested in one thing! The one thing I refused to give him when we went together and he won't stop until he gets it! I told you that a million times!! Why would you even think like that? I have never trusted anyone the way I trust you and that's the truth! Why do you always ask me that?"

He sighed.

"I was just trying to figure out why he's obsessed with you! You know how jealous I get! It just doesn't make sense to me why he tries so hard to get you to take him back so sue me!! I'm your boyfriend and have a right to know don't you think? I'm not accusing you of anything its just a simple question!!"

I looked.

"Yes I know but you ask me that question every time I turn around!! I am not seeing anyone behind your back or have surrendered my self to anyone but you!! Are you satisfied now ALVIN!! You are the only one in my life and that I have fallen in love with!! You're my everything, my sense of security, and the only guy I could ever love!!"

I got so aggravated and walked out to sit on the porch swing looking up at the moon. Alvin ran out after me and sat next to me putting his arm behind my head.

"Ok Britt I'm sorry! I'm not questioning your loyalty to me! I just wanted to know why he's obsessed the way he is. That's all it is Britt!! Me being a concerned boyfriend! Nothing else sweetie."

I snuggled up to him and our lips met and he embraced me tightly. Simon exited the house and looked.

"Brittany your sisters are concerned about you. Why don't you call them and let them know what happened earlier with your ex?"

I sighed and stared.

"They both know how he is Simon. There is no reason for me to worry my sisters. Its over now I think he learned his lesson!! I don't think I have to worry about him anymore!"

Alvin just looked.

"You said that the last time he was in town back home and he attempted to do the same thing he tried tonight at that party you went to! You need to watch your back and don't go anywhere without me until we leave do I make myself clear? Britt I'm serious! Don't underestimate how dangerous he really is!"

I sighed.

"Alright Alvin I get it! I won't go anywhere unless you're with me. Can you stop worrying now? You're too young!"

He just looked.

"You want me to stop worrying about an ex boyfriend that is obsessed with you and is capable of really hurting you! Not likely Britt…oh man you got me talking like my big brained brother!"

Simon just laughed.

"Whoa that's something new!! Have you been using my thinking cap again?"  
Alvin just stared.

"No smart one I didn't! I'm just concerned about my girlfriend's safety!! Do you have a problem with that?"

Simon gulped as Alvin glared and backed away.

"No of course not. I just thought maybe you used my thinking cap?"

Alvin shook his head.

"No way I'll never touch that again. Come on Brittany let me walk you back to the main house. Unless you rather stay here over night just let Olivia and your sisters know. "

I dialed Jeanette's cell and she answered.

'Brittany what happened earlier? I heard you screaming and saw the fight between Alvin and Phillip. I still insist you get a restraining order against him. He's very dangerous and its time you realize that!! Don't give me its no big deal we'll be back in America in a week! His Aunt lives in California and anytime he comes in he'll go after you again and might just succeed! Do you really want to take a chance like that?"

I sighed,

'No of course not! Alright 1st thing in the morning I'll put the order against him? Anyway I'm spending the night with Alvin tonight. I'm still shaken up from earlier today! Ok Jeanette stop yelling at me I'm not deaf and am older than you!'

Alvin looked at the time.

"No we're going down right now this is not something you take lightly. Brittany stop arguing with your sister! She is concerned about your safety just as I am and my brothers! Then when you get back to California you do the same thing!!"

I looked.

"Ok you win Alvin. We'll go to the Police station and put the restraining order against Phillip!"

We went down to the station and put the restraining order against Phillip. Then we went back to the guest house and eventually fell asleep holding one another close. The next day we all went in the pool and Phillip came up to Olivia's house in a rage!

"You have a restraining order against me Shelia how dare you? It's a crime to be in love with you is that what it is?"

I looked and hid behind Alvin who had gotten out of the pool ready to go after Phillip again.

"No that's not a crime! But what you tried a few times is jerk! If I pick up this phone and tell them you're near me they'll take you down!! So I advise you to leave before I call!!"

Alvin grabbed my waist and Phillip ran when he heard the sirens passing. Simon laughed as he lay on the chair and held my sister Jeanette close. Theodore just shook his head as Eleanor rested her head on his shoulder as she held his waist. Alvin pushed me in the pool and tickled me making me laugh.

"Alvin stop that! You know how ticklish I am I said stop before I dunk you under!"

He didn't stop so I dunk him under and swam away as fast as my legs could carry me. But Alvin beat me and dunked me under! The rest of the day we played water polo in the pool and Alvin and I won against all 4 of our siblings! The night came and we all ate dinner at the main house and watched the boys' 1st movie. My sisters fell asleep on the boys and Olivia smiled.

"Wow mom and dad they are truly in love and they are so young too!!"

Simon looked.

"Not exactly Olivia we've just been with the girls so long and been through so much together! Besides we're chipmunks and are known to mature faster than humans!! What ever happened to Alvin is beyond me he still needs to grow up!"

Alvin looked after he sipped his root beer.

"Oh really I need to grow up!! No you need to shut up the girls are asleep!! Where is your consideration genius?"

Theodore also sipped his root beer and Eleanor shifted her head from his shoulder to his chest as he lay on the couch opposite the love seat where Alvin and I sat. I opened my eyes and noticed Alvin was now laying down not sitting up. He looked at me and smiled.

"Sorry if I woke you babe but Simon was getting on my nerves. You can go back to sleep if you want I am just relaxing!!"

I shook my head as Olivia's parents glared at us.

"No I'm fine and awake! Maybe to be safe we both should sit up?"

He stared and sat up and held me close rubbing my shoulders. Then he threw the blanket over me and I just rested my head on his shoulder and watched TV as everybody else decided to turn in!!


End file.
